His Apology
by Mishie Eru
Summary: When she left him, he's determined to get her back. - "You made me believe that you love me when all you loved was her."


**His Apology**

----

_**BY: michi-bee **_

* * *

It's February 6, 8 days before the time where Cupid strikes yet another aim of his love arrow. Couples are supposed to be in lovey-dovey mode with each other but a certain Ruka Nogi hears otherwise, bickers and loud insults. He sighed and scratched his head as he muttered under his breath, "Again?"

He knocked on the door and creak the door open, peeping his head. He sweatdropped at the sight of a petite brunette carrying a wooden chair above hear head, ready to launch it at the laid-backed raven-haired guy to whom she calls her boyfriend.

"Sa…sa…kura...san?"

He closed the door immediately, too careful not to let them notice. "Another fight, eh?" He stood outside, leaning at the wall and waited patiently. He had to give them time to clear things.

After a few minutes, he heard the knob being twisted and right away, he stood straight. Mikan Sakura walked out and stopped for a second, hiding her eyes behind her bangs with a tear making its way to her cheek.

"It's really over, Natsume." She said softly and ran away in an instant.

Ruka reached for her but it was too late. He went inside and looked at his best friend. Tapping the back of the raven-haired, he asked, "So, what's it this time? Sensitivity problems?"

Natsume shifted his gaze to the window and stared at it for a while. "It's nothing."

"It didn't seem that way. It's different from your previous break-ups. I mean, this time, I saw her cry, for real."

"Ruka, it's really nothing. Stop worrying. She'll be as cheerful as she is when dawn breaks."

Ruka shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed pointing at the frame lying on the floor with Mikan and Natsume's picture.

"I hope so, Natsume. I hope so."

* * *

The day after yesterday: February 7.

The day started well as the sun rose up to its highest, shining brightly. Ruka, the blond guy with ocean blue eyes, grasped a water-filled glass and held it firmly with his hand. He glanced back at the clock one more time. He doesn't want to do this but Natsume lelft him no choice.

_-flashback-_

"_Natsume, wake up!" shouted Ruka for the nth time as he forcefully tried his best to disrupt his friend's slumber. To no luck, he would just moan, move a little and go back to sleep._

"_You're hopeless. I guess I'll have to do this, then."_

_He went to the bathroom and poured a glass with water. You probably know what's going to happen, right? Slowly, he tiptoed towards sleeping beauty male version and stopped by his side. Before he could even expel one drop, Natsume spoke in a deep voice._

"_Do it and I'll have Hitler's cousin come and pick on you."_

_He flinched and made a horrified look in his face. "No. Not Imai."_

_He laughed a little at his best friend and sat upright._

_-end of flashback-_

Eversince he started dating Hotaru Imai, his life had been less complicated. She has been gentler with him unlike before. For the past years, she would take every ridiculous and embarrassing pictures of him and use it as a blackmailing device but after she said yes to him, all her camera's content wee pictures of both of hem. One thing never changed though, her evil, brutal, and cold side. She's Hotaru Imai, for Pete's sake. That's what she's known for.

Ruka was in doubt. If he'll leave him alone, he'd end up late on Jinno-sensei's class and have another day of detention. His conscience wouldn't allow that but he knows exactly that what irritates Natsume in the morning is being poured with water directly at his divine face. He'll definitely be in rage. Thus, it made him think of another way to wake him.

He neared his face at Natsume's ears with a sinister smile.

"Natsume.." he whispered softly. The raven-haired moaned. "Sakura is at the door looking for you."

Upon hearing her name, Natsume's eyes widened and he suddenly felt awake. He instantly ran towards the door and opened it but found no one standing. He shifted his gaze from left to right but still no one was around. He slammed the door with an irritated look. Ruka smiled, congratulating himself for a job well done.

"There was no one at the door." He said with a piercing glare.

"I know. You wouldn't wake up after how much I tried, so.."

"It's better that you poured water on me."

Natsume went inside the bathroom. Ruka felt sorry for tricking him but it wasn't his intention at all. Natsume was just being stubborn. He knocked on the door and apologized.

"I'll be going ahead of you. I have to get my rabbit from Sakura"

He opened the door immediately and came to face him with a serious look. "I'll get it from her." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Suit yourself."

He stood by the front door and turned his head. "One more thing, Natsume. Do it right, okay? Don't mess up."

Natsume nodded. Then, both doors were closed again.

* * *

The brunette yawned and stretched her arms. She looked in the mirror and pouted. "I feel stupid and pathetic."

Her eyes are sore and her cheeks are puffy. "I needn't to cry over such an insensitive jerk like him. We're in the 21st century, for goodness sake. It's a liberated world." She slapped her cheeks lightly and then walked to her bed and slumped.

"I promised myself I wouldn't' be sulking at times like this. I should move on and smile for everyone. He doesn't care about me and my feelings, anyway."

She sighed and took her bath. After a while, she heard her front door close. She bathed faster then wore her blue robe with her name neatly sewed at the back.

She remembered perfectly hat she locks her door before she goes to sleep and she hadn't opened it since she woke up. Her heart pounded fast. She gave someone her extra key to her room, someone she knew for so long, someone she once called her boyfriend, someone who'd be stupid enough to forget to knock before entering someone else's room, someone named Natsume Hyuuga.

She wouldn't dare go out dressed like that. She didn't bring clothes in the bathroom because she never knew something like this would even happen but she knew she couldn't escape the situation. Nevertheless, she gathered enough courage to show her face. Opening the door, she stepped outside, anyway.

The brunette tightened the tie of the thing covering her body and put up a frustrated face. Her intuition was precise. It really is her ex-boyfriend standing by her bed.

For a while, they had a staring contest. Hazel eyes meet the crimson ones, though his stare is much more irresistible to stand. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave up and sighed exasperatedly.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked quite angrily, crossing her hands against her chest. "I thought I told you clearly that we are over."

"Are you not happy to see me, polka?" he shot back with a straight face.

Mikan raised a brow and rolled her eyes as she laughed sarcastically. "What do you want from me, jerk?"

"Two things, little girl." He said, placing both of his hands inside his pocket.

"What is it, idiot?"

"Where's Ruka's rabbit, ape girl?"

"He told me he's the one who'll come, moron."

"I offered…to see you, Mikan."

Mikan froze. She was about to smile when she snapped, remembering the horrible thing he did to her. She'd never let this moment pass. She's done being the innocent girl she once was.

"Stop all this nonsense. The rabbit is over there." She pointed her finger at the table by her window where the rabbit slept still inside its cage. "Now, can you leave, already? Lock the door while you're at it. You disturbed my bath for nothing."

She turned around but then was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't do this to me." He pleaded, tightening his embrace as he buried his face in her wet hair. Mikan struggled but it was pointless. She couldn't even displace a single finger from its place.

"Then what, huh? Forgive you and forget everything? That's not how it works. What you did was unforgivable!"

"Please."

"No! I'm not that naïve girl whom you knew, Nastume. I'm not going to be that easy this time."

"Hear me out. Let me explain."

"Don't. You still love her. So, don't bother. You made me believe that you love me when all you loved was her."

_Baka. Baka. Baka._

It shot directly at Natsume's head. The infamous baka gun is slowly being renovated by Hotaru to have a harder impact on the person being hit. Nowadays, Natsume is the favorite target.

"What are trying to do with her, boy with a perverted mind? Are you harassing her?" a cold voce asked by the door. Natsume let go of Mikan and came to face..

"Imai." He despicably said in the same dead voice. "I don't have anything to explain to you."

"Oh, really?" she tilted her head and pointed the gun at him, ready to aim. "I believe you have something to explain. Talk or I'll have you exported to the deepest, dehydrated jungles of Ethiopia."

"Not without her."

"You're stupid, do you know that?"

"So I've heard. It's not the first time. I don't have to hear it again, especially from you."

Natsume retrieved the rabbit and walked past Hotaru. "I'm getting her back. I swear." He whispered without looking at her. He glanced back at Mikan before leaving.

"I'd like to see you try, Hyuuga." And with that he left. She locked the door and comforted her best friend.

They sat on her bed. Mikan cried more, making Hotaru's shirt wet. She hugged her like she doesn't want to let go.

"I still love him, Hotaru but he's making it so hard. It hurts like hell." She sobbed. Hotaru wiped away the tears and caressed her hair.

"Stop crying insignificant tears. Your love will be meaningless if he still acknowledges his feelings for Luna. It's him who failed to realize just that. You did nothing wrong."

If only she knew, none of this would happen in the first place.

* * *

For the whole week, Mikan ignored Natsume completely. Everytime she passed by him, she wouldn't look at him; instead, she'd walk a different direction. She did mature and change though what she is doing isn't really what a mature girl would do. All she did was to evade him, nonetheless.

Today, marked the day of hearts, has finally come. The academy set up a Valentines Day Party as it was a popular demand among the students. It should be starting any moment.

It was almost six in the evening and Mikan Sakura haven't finished painting her face and played dress-up. She's still, more or less, in a mess. She had just exited from the bathroom after taking her bath in a hurry. She wore her dress hastily as she cursed, "Hotaru, you meanie."

_Earlier today…_

_The brunette had the best afternoon sleep yet and woke up with a bright smile. She stretched her body and felt energized. She reached for her phone and found a message. She read it out loud._

"_Oh, it's from Hotaru." She said, fiddling it. "I'm sorry. I'll be with Ruka today. I can't make it and help you dress for the party. I hope you'll wake up not later than 5. Ja."_

_She glanced at her clock and widened her ayes._

"_5:30?!?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in a pitchy tone. She threw her phone on her bed and dashed to the bathroom right away with an amazing speed._

And now here she is, struggling to make it on time before the said party begins. Hotaru was supposed to wake her up and prepare for the event with her like they planned. Obviously, it wasn't done.

* * *

"I hate you both."

Ruka laughed at her girlfriend's statement. They were outside the gym where he party is to be held. They are making plans for later and the other students were told about it and they have their cooperation.

"Stop complaining already. You want Sakura to be miserable everyday? Admit it. You're quite in a misery because of her. You know you're the only one she'll come running to."

She can't deny the fact that Ruka was, without a doubt, 100% right and she has the raven-haired guy to blame. Though Ruka only forced her to help get them back together, she was quite relieved. She eyed him dangerously. Hotaru and Natsume are not in good terms ever since their eyes met. Talk about mortal enemies. She believed he wasn't good enough for her best friend.

"But you don't love her." She simply stated with much disgust.

"Yes, I do." Natsume shot back, griting his teeth.

Ruka felt a different aura emerging. He looked at them both and they seemed to almost kill each other soon. He had to do something or he'll be drowning in a pool of blood. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and smiled warily.

"Natsume, you go ahead. I'll take care of Ms. Hothead and handle it from here." Instructed Ruka in a soft voice and waved goodbye.

"Imai." The crimson-eyed called before taking his leave. Hotaru didn't face him but she's listening, alright. "I love her more than enough to get her back." He walked thereafter while she snickered.

As the unquestionable couple walked hand in hand towards the Eastern Forest to gather flowers, Ruka was bothered by the deafening silence. Hotaru is a silent person but usually, it's not as awkward as it is. Some things just never change. Eventually, he started a conversation.

"Do you know the reason why it happened?" he asked, gripping the hand he held tighter.

Hotaru looked at him, confused. "It what?"

"You know, the kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "It's because he's an idiotic person whose brain's as big as his ego who wouldn't understand anything about a girl's feelings."

"You hate him that much, huh?"

"I despise him."

"He's not what you think he is. It's true that he still loves Luna. You can't blame the guy. She was the first girl he ever loved, well apart from his mother and sister, of course."

"Get to the point."

"Ok. Ok. When she broke up with him, he was devastated and there was nothing he could do. Luna had an arranged marriage to some French dude without her knowing anything and she couldn't even oppose to it. Then he met Sakura, the cheerful and optimistic Mikan Sakura. Do you know how happy she made him? And I do believe that he will really do anything to get her back. He doesn't want to loose another girl he loves."

"But he made her cry."

"Yes. Unintentionally. He didn't do that to loose her trust. It was Luna's final request. She was leaving for France and she won't be coming back. It's just a farewell kiss, nothing more. I know he loves Sakura more than he loved Luna. So, do you understand now, Hotaru?"

There was no response. "Hotaru?" He turned his head and to his surprise it was Hotaru's robot that is now by his side.

Looking at his back, he saw the real Hotaru waving a hand while saying, "I don't date sentimental boys and by the way, I got the flowers. I'm heading back to the gym." She winked at him and smiled for a brief moment. The blond chuckled because he knew that she listened well and is willing to help them. He caught up with her and held her hand again, making sure she won't escape this time.

* * *

With a lot of huffing and puffing, Mikan ran all the way to the gym, carrying the lower half of her dress and wishing that her heels won't betray her. She was undeniably late and she promised herself that won't miss anything since it's her first time attending this kind of party.

From afar, she can see the gym, the odd part was, it's dark. She only saw minimal light. When she entered, there were tables and everything was prepared.

"Hello?" Her voce echoed and that was the only thing she heard. "This is freaky."

She walked around, trying o figure out where all the people went. All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed to where she's standing. She covered her face with her hand and then she heard footsteps which stopped momentarily.

"Onee-chan." A cute voice called. Mikan looked down and saw Youichi Hijiri. The little boy handed her a bouquet of white roses neatly tied with a gold ribbon. She accepted it and got more confused.

"What's this, You-chan?" she asked, kneeling to his level.

"A bouquet of white roses." He simply answered, sarcastically. It's not what she meant to ask.

"Who's it from, then?"

"It's a secret. Just read the note and you'll find out."

Mikan tilted her head and read the tiny note taped at the ribbon. GO OUTSIDE, it said. She followed and stepped out of the gym with Youichi holding on to her pinky finger. As soon as she lay one foot on the ground, she heard one firework explode up in the sky which displayed a big letter M.

* * *

"Not yet, dimwit!" Sumire Shouda scolded as she hit the head of Koko, to whom she's with, who apparently, lighted the firework too early. He scratched his head and still had that eerie and intimidating smile on his face.

"Gomen, gomen."

"Don't fire it until I say so. Got that? You'll ruin everything."

* * *

Mikan looked at the field and there were a lot of red rose petals. Youichi tugged her dress and pointed at the middle part. "Let's go there."

She stood at the center, dumbfounded. "Youichi, tell me what's happening." She demanded.

Youichi just faced the heavens and said, "Look up, onegai."

She did look up and there was another display of fireworks though she felt that it was grammatically wrong.

I SORRY MIKAN followed by a strawberry formed firework. She smiled at the sight.

"Please forgive me, Mikan." The voice she longed more than anything whispered in her ears. He wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Nat…Nat…sume." She stammered in a pale voice.

"I won't let you go until you'll listen to what I'm going to say."

She didn't protest.

"Okay, I'll stay."

This time, she won't run away like she always does.

"I love you every single minute we're together. You're the only person capable of making these lips twitch into a smile. When you're not around, I feel empty. Your presence relieves me and calms my raging soul every time. You're the only one that matters. I never want you to leave me. I'll love you like there's no tomorrow, Sakura Mikan."

Mikan paused for a minute, digesting everything he said.

"Then, promise me one more thing, Nastume. Promise me you won't forget any of those." She broke free and locked her hands to an embrace.

Natsume was smiling and reached something in his pocket and out came a silver ring with ruby gems.

"Give me your hand."

He inserted the ring in her finger. Mikan was stunned at he shiny little thing. "It's proof of my promise."

"Thanks…Natsume."

Then, there were a lot of cheering. The students hiding in the bushes emerged and clapped their hands, happy for their friends.

"Now that that's solved, its time to parteyyy!!" Sumire declared like a party girl she is. They went back to the gym and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

The sky grew darker as two students spend the rest of the night stargazing. It was a peaceful evening and dawn is about to break. She hummed the sweetest lullaby, resting her back at the bark of a tree while he closed his eyes and laid on the grass, his head on her lap. She raked her hands on his hair.

"Natsume…" she said softly, soft as a kitten's purr.

"Hmm?" he responded, unmoved, still with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For overreacting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hotaru told me everything. Don't get her wrong, okay? She doesn't hate you. She's just worried. We both didn't know what happened. So, in behalf of her, we're sorry. She couldn't say that straight. She's stubborn, like you."

"I'll accept that as a compliment."

"Forgive me, alright?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Can you give a little more effort?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She neared her face with his and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and Mikan immediately pinched his cheek hard. "You're taking advantage of me, Natsume."

"No, I'm not. You did that on your own."

He sat up and kissed her cheek. Mikan blushed madly.

"Now, we're even."

The wind blew hard and Sakura flowers swayed along with it. She crouched in his arms, slowly leaving consciousness, bearing in mind that this guy loves her much more than she loves him. He cuddled her more, kissed her brunette hair and made an undying promise against the wind.

"I won't let go of you. You'll be mine, always, forever." He softly said, wanting this moment to last eternally.

-the end-

* * *

Author's Note:

First one-shot. I hope you'll like it. Reviews, onegai.

much love,

_**michi-bee**_


End file.
